Erika
Background Erika Mishima is one of the main characters in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory. She is the younger sister of Ryuji Mishima and the brains of the infamous hacking team Hudie. She also possesses an Digimon alter ego, known as Hudiemon, who is considered to be pseudo-Champion level Digimon, with powers that are yet to be tapped into. She was a victim of a car-crash that killed her parents, and left her with a life-threatening head injury, that caused her to be treated with the method of uploading her memories to a large server, in order to sustain her mental health. After taking Richard's offer, she is a official member of the Unmei Force, and is one of the members that cover the technological department of the team, along with Nitori. Appearance Erika is a female girl with long flowing black hair, golden eyes, and the trademark blue Hudie jacket tied around her neck by the sleeves. She usually carries a small seal-like plush with a keyboard integrated inside of it, a white gecko-like doll on her shoulder, which has a output device placed in it, which she calls Memetan and Toto respectively. She also wears a short yellow dress on her body, and she wears white fluffy slippers on her feet. Hudiemon is a feminine Digimon with fair skin and light-blue hair. She wears a blueish grey helmet with yellow insect-like eyes and light blue armor cut to expose her thighs. The armor has a yellow fur-trimmed collar. She also has large blue butterfly-like wings on its helmet, and a blue showgirl skirt cut like a butterfly's wings, with silver boots that have yellow tips. She also possess large blue butterfly wings on her back, which she uses to take flight. Personality Erika is a shy girl, who rarely makes any social interaction with people, especially people that she considers to be strangers. Although she is quite intelligent for her age, she also shows signs of childishness, such as taking a extremely annoyed tone, when things aren't what she expected. She also is conservative of her relationships, which makes her a hard person to befriend. Power and Abilities Because of the treatment of uploading her mind to a server, she possesses mental capacity and capability that rival that of a high-end computer. Thus, she is able to quickly analyse things and do complicated mental tasks for an average person without much effort, and have a memory vastly larger than any normal being could have. It is because of this, that her hacking skills are unrivalled. Hudiemon is capable of battling like any other Digimon, although her focus is on her specialities. Her special move, Infinity Dream, is a move that serves as a supportive move for allies, and a debilitating move for enemies, as the pollen spread from her wings can both poison and paralyse enemies, as well as relieve pain and invigorate her allies. Her other move, Flying Kick, is a high drop-kick that is her strongest physical move, dealing massive damage if landed properly. Category:Digimon Category:Unmei Force Category:Females Category:Allies